Find me mate
by ForeverLove2196
Summary: Isabella Marie, a name to be feared. She has the gift most covet, she can mimic gifts by the touch. Aro has deemed her too dangerous to live on in their world and has sentenced her to the dungeon. Running to an old friend for help may be the best and worst mistake she has ever made.
1. Chapter 1

_"We aren't mates." I purred, running my hands across the cool stone. "We will probably never be mates."_

 _"For as long as I'm here we shall act as mates." My body hummed with life, with happiness. He was pledging himself to me._ _ **For now.**_ _That forever present voice in my head. We wouldn't last. We would both find our mates, but this was enough. For now._


	2. Chapter 2

Wind. Or was it simply just air that rushed by me, whipping my hair behind me as I ran across the mountains towards the sea. I knew I couldn't stop, not once. They were behind me, no matter how far they were close. I couldn't think straight. I couldn't trust anyone. I couldn't breather. I didn't need to breathe, to eat, to move. I was dead, I was a vampire. I've been one for ages, long before the history books. I was older than the Volturi, oh how scary they were. They had worn their cloaks and gloves to protect their powers from me, and now I was the target, once an ally that trained their army. Fuck them. Fuck them straight to hell.

I smelled the ocean long before I saw it, I would swim for days before reaching my destination. I had seen visions of him while I planned my escape. He obviously hasn't aged a bit for being dead. I could only see him and where he worked. He had became a doctor, successful. He was brilliant. An old love as you would say. I ran faster, jumping hard with my legs. I dived deep into the ocean off the coast of Japan. I was swimming to Washington. Where you say? Forks. Who was there? Carlisle Cullen he called himself these days. My once upon a time lover.


	3. Chapter 3

"Something is coming Carlisle." I watched as Alice fought with our surrogate father and savior. Esme sat with me, watching them warily. "I don't think you want your dirty luggage left out to air." The pixie hissed at him. I snickered as Carlisle cocked an eyebrow at him. I watched her thoughts flit threw, no real purpose of specific event.

"I see no issue. Let anyone who wants to join, join us." He shrugged, no fear in his past. This is what made him remarkable to us all. He has seen so much good and bad, and still he was good through his heart. I looked at the rainy whether outside.

"We have a storm brewing." I mused. "Maybe a good game of baseball is in order."

"Hell yes." Emmett boomed from somewhere within the house. I grinned my usual smirk. "Let's forget the pixie's warning and go have some fun for once."


	4. Chapter 4

I looked at the man in front of me, my mouth watered as I closed in on his neck. I purred as the heat cooled my throat. My thirst was quenched as he dropped to the ground. I wiped my lips, dragging his body to a dumpster behind the bar I hunted in. I had stolen some clothes from a girls apartment earlier, leaving me in some rather exposing attire. My origin is a mystery to most, my only secret keeper being Carlisle. I pulled at the black yoga shorts in attempt to hide my bottom, my chest was way to revealed as well. What women dress this way now? Where is their class?

I began to run, knowing where to head as my mind opened to him. He didn't acknowledge me, but I didn't think he knew how to anymore. I ran through miles and miles of forests between my savior and I. Hours went by as I crept close to the house, lights bright. I took catalogue of everybody there. Carlisle and two mated couples, a burly man and blonde. Then there was the seer, she sensed me as she scanned the woods outside their mansion. Her mate was another blonde who had calming auras to him. He was an empath. I read them like a book, they weren't trained or prepared. I would wait until tomorrow, I will meet him in his office where it is safe. I turned, smirking at Alice as her eyes caught me quick before I disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Tick tock. I watched the clock. I have been hiding out since… borrowing… some more clothes from another house between him and his office. I felt better in a pair of jeans, albeit skin tight and showed too much, but better nonetheless. My shirt was maroon with the back cut out, showing my ritualistic markings given to me by the lords. My shoes were ballet flats, simple and black. They would make running easy. I heard him as he entered the first floor, round by round he made with patients before he entered the elevator. His shoes barely made a noise as he moved, always having that graceful instinct. He opened the door, his eyes meeting mine.

"Lover." I whispered, hugging him. I gave him a quick peck on the lips before backing away. He smiled at me warmly. "I need your help."

"Anything for you, but I must warn you I have a mate." I wasn't completely surprised, he was amazing and loving. He was trusting and loyal. "What is going on?"

"They've doomed me to the dungeons where I shall be executed." I didn't flinch, I didn't cry. They could not kill me, which they would learn. I was dangerous and would be starved to weaken then buried in obsidian. "They don't think power should be my own."

"They have always thought that…" he mused. "What have you done?"

"I killed one of Aro's tools who thought he could use me for his will."


End file.
